fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Foundry/Features
Weapons Bagel's cane Bagel's cane is his trademark weapon. The cane contains a concealed laser beam that fires a short pulse of 300 watts, enough energy to vaporize a handgun. The cane itself has a high force attribute, easily knocking down an enemy. The black and grey cane is made out of titanium and aluminium. Usually, Bagel holds the cane upside-down and uses it as a blunt weapon, frequently neglecting its laser beam feature. Bagel only uses the laser beam feature as a last resort. Immobilizer The Immobilizer is the signature weapon of Nozus. The Immobilizer is a large, cannon-shaped, semi-automatic weapon that fires blasts of incredibly strong compressed air. It has no iron sights, meaning it must be fired from the hip. The Immobilizer holds two rounds in its magazine, and has twelve rounds in reserve. However, Nozus only uses the firearm in dire situations, as it has a low amount of ammunition and a moderately slow reload. JJam's axes JJam's axes are his trademark weapons. He carries numerous, diverse axes, from battle axes to fire axes, which are all very effective and have a long reach. After John decided to make the ACS a more peaceful organization, JJam replaced all of his axes with a non-lethal type of material, laced with a hallucinogenic chemical (made by Nozus) that made adversaries believe they were actually stabbed. These axes can actually render an enemy unconscious. Rachel's eskrima sticks Rachel's eskrima sticks are her trademark weapons. She carries two electric eskrima sticks, one for each hand, which can be thrown at opponents as a projectile weapon which ricochets up to hit the enemy. Rachel's dart gun Rachel's dart gun is a magazine-fed semi-automatic crossbow with a pistol grip. The gun's darts are upgraded with taser technology. Each one is equipped with a self-contained electrical charge, the duration of which lasts five minutes at full strength per dart. Rainbow Blade The Rainbow Blade is a weapon given to Web by Romen, in exchange for saving it's homeworld. It's a gold-colored standard European Broadsword, whose composition is unknown. It posesses extraordinary powers, being able to channel energy contained in stars into a concentrated aura, making the Rainbow Blade able to cut through any substance known to man with ease. Rob's PAK Lasers Rob's PAK Lasers are the signature weapon of Rob. The PAK laser is a metaled steel piece of four sided pointy iron bars with are able to fire a large electricity charge. The lasers have two different varieties of attacks. The first one is a weak, long out laser which doesn't effect lot, but, goes out long. The second one is a close up laser attack which is possibly able to kill a weakened opponent with ease. A unrelated weapon is a iron drill used for drill holes through stuff. BrandoCorp Laser Blaster-0001 The BrandonCorp Laser Blaster-001 '''is a worldwide used firearm, using high heated beings of energy. The first version was constructed by Brandon alone in the 2010's. It was Brandon's trademark weapon until BrandoCorp kickstarted, launching the product to high popularity. Some police forces use these as a more efficient replacement of a regular firearm. Clubstancimater The '''Clubstancimater is a staff used by Mr. Clockney to keep Gosh Darn Dumb Ding together after ClockDarnIt learns the secret of GDDD and cracks the island in half. The first appearence of the staff was the episode Darkness Left it's Markness. Businesses and companies Zhao Industries Zhao Industries is one of the world's largest, most diversified multinational corporations. Under the astute - some would say, ruthless - management of its founder, Nozus, Zhao Industries grew and prospered, absorbing scores of smaller businesses. The corporate office is located in Nicktropolis, with branch offices all across the globe, including Fort Pooda. Zhao Industries operates most of Nicktropolis' utilities, including electricity, gas, water, sewage treatment, and waste disposal. They also own numerous philanthropic enterprises such as the Nicktropolis Hospital, Zhao Foundation for the Arts, and more. The company spans the globe and is a large power in the global marketplace. Since Nozus joined the ACS, the company stands as the forerunner in many fields of technology. The business also stands tall in the forefront of pharmaceutical and technological research and development. Zhao Industries also funds the ACS. Zhao Industries is much more than just a place for Nozus to make money. It is the best way for Nozus and the ACS to get information, news, and rumors from the corporate world. Zhao Industries has many branches. The company owns mining companies, shipping, oil drilling and refineries, food and agricultural productions, and agricultural technology being produced. Some of the most significant things to the normal consumer are consumer electronics like Hi-Fi systems and computers. It also has many deals with different entertainers. Zhao Industries researches cybernetics and nanotechnologies along with other bio-engineering systems and pharmaceuticals. Zhao Industries is also the healthcare system in Nicktropolis as it owns most of the healthcare facilities, such as the Nicktropolis General Hospital. BrandoCorp TBA. Spyware Industries TBA. Riskware Corporations TBA. Good Boy Corporation TBA. Organizations The ACS The Aberration Camaraderie Society, commonly shortened to the ACS, is a major fictional team of heroes in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. The ACS originally featured John the Marksman, Nozus, Collector, Bagel, JJam, and Web, but they have expanded to also include Wario and Erin. They are primarily funded by Zhao Industries. The team remains active for decades, and ultimately expands greatly. By 3023, Collector is the leader and last surviving member of the original ACS. Project Venture Project Venture, also known simply as Venture, is a secret division of the United States government dedicated to destroying the ACS. Project Venture was founded by Dr. Unknown in 2017, with the original Venture facilities being constructed in a large, abandoned aqueduct outside of Nicktropolis. Venture's original agenda back then was to aim their countermeasures at all the seemingly "good" heroes, based on the cynical belief that they cannot be trusted no matter how well-intentioned they seem. When the ACS were formed in 2023, Dr. Unknown, director of Project Venture, was charged with creating effective counter-measures against a rogue ACS member. Bryce McMillions was the secret source of Venture's funding, which allowed it to remain off the books. Venture research branched out in several different directions to develop weapons that would be effective against the ACS. Professor Carrotstein, in charge of its genetics division, created cloned heroes conditioned to be loyal to the government, such as the Robot ACS. General Red advised on military tactics and the development of more conventional weapons. Ludwig Animäl experimented with splicing but his work was judged by Unknown to have failed, and Ludwig was fired. TAO TBA. The Non-ACS The Non-ACS is a small organization of second-classed ACS members. They are rarely in assistance to the ACS because the ACS usually can handle their situations alone, but when they are out, the Non-ACS are usually the one to take their place during that time. Order Order is a space terrorist group who destroy planets they think aren't "perfect". The group only consisted of five members, making it a very small group. The group eventually disbanded after the death of their leader, Perfect. Medicines, chemicals, and drugs Spongerachotoxin Spongerachotoxin is a mysterious chemical and medicine capable of killing, healing, and granting miraculous superhuman abilities. Spongerachotoxin is the reason Mimic, Dr. BJ, and John the Marksman have their powers. Those who are infected with the chemical, and have successfully survived, are automatically granted a resistance to toxin and diseases. Spongerachotoxin was created by Gnaeus Africanus over 700 years ago, and back then the chemical was known as Pantserachotoxin. Pantserachotoxin Pantserachotoxin was the earliest form of Spongerachotoxin. Kcarc kocaine Kcarc kocaine is an obvious parody of crack cocaine. It is featured in an episode of HTML: The Animated Series, and shares all the same effects of crack. Timeth Timeth '''is a parody of meth mentioned in the episode of ''Mr. Clockney ''"Timeth", which is the only episode rated 12 in the UK. Timeth is dealed by ClockDarnIt, who was a drug smuggler in his early days. Vehicles Space Pod A '''Space Pod is a strange semi-sentient alien craft. The Space Pod is equipped with numerous advanced technology. Bagel came to Earth via Space Pod. Voot Cruiser The Voot Cruiser is a out-of-date vehicle which was used by most Irkens in XX29-XX34 (which was years 1976-1982 on Earth) However, it is rare to find some today. One notable owner of it in the Fanonverse is Invader Rob. Jerk Mobile The Jerk Mobile is a gigantic monster truck that belongs to King Jerk. The truck is equipped with various weaponry such as lazer guns, saw blades, etc. Species Humans Humans or human beings are the predominant lifeform on Earth. Although generally considered a backward and unintelligent species, certain humans began to play a prominent roles in various series. The Curators (basically the gods of the Fanonverse and Multiverse) claim that Earth is the most emotionally diverse and rich planet in the universe, most likely due to the humans. Examples *Randit *Rick Evolved humans Evolved humans is a term used to describe any human being with what are commonly described as "super powers". They are considered a sub-species of humans. Some of them realize that they have powers as early as two years old. Examples *John the Marksman *Wario *Nicky *Ding-a-Long Boy Immortal's TBA. FoodTopians FoodTopians are a race of many kinds of food known also from the name's from Earth. Their home planet was FoodTopia. However, their planet was destroyed by a Dark Mouth, a vortex-sucking hole similar to a black whole, but with teeth in it. The Space Mouth also ate most of the FoodTopians, with only 20 FoodTopian infants being launched into space to continue the race. In The Bagel Show series finale, Take Our World Away, the Space Mouth that ate their planet regurgitated FoodTopia, along with all the FoodTopians. Examples *Bagel Irkens Irkens are an imperialistic race of green-skinned humanoids from the planet Irk. The basic goal of the Irken race is total universal conquest; they mostly attain this feat with the aid of their vast armada, which aids in planetary destruction via a sort of final attack called the Organic Sweep. One notable example of an irken is Rob, however, he is vastly known as a betrayer of Irk for not listening to their rules of the armada by the Tallest. Examples *Invader Rob Ö-People Ö-People are a fearful race of clones that have no sense of self-worth or value. They are a human-like slave population so terrified and oppressed by Oblivion that freedom is a completely alien concept. Examples *Ö-Bagel *Ö-MattBoo *Ö-Rob *Ö-Web *Ö-Wario Bubble Gums TBA. Examples *Gum Letter Creatures Letter Creatures are a race of anthropomorphic letters. Unlike the actual alphabet, which has 26 letters, there are over a million Letter Creatures. Examples *Y-Guy *U-Guy *G-Guy Boos Boos are fictional ghosts from the Mario series, but they were also adapted into the Fanonverse. Examples *MattBoo Coolians TBA. Heartians TBA. Clocknians Clocknians 'are a species of creatures that have been mutated with clocks. Examples *Mr. Clockney *ClockDarnIt Suklons '''Suklons '''are a species of squid-like creatures that like on Suklonia. The only two living Suklons are Krazy and Krop. One known ancestor of Krazy and Krop is Krap. Examples *Krazy *Krop *Krap Space Mouths '''Space Mouths, '''also known as '''Dark Mouths, '''are gigantic mouth-like creatures that float around the universe, eating planets in the process, such as FoodTopia. Space Mouths are usually highly destructive. As revealed in ''The Bagel Movie, the Space Mouths were created by Perfect. If a person can place an atomic bomb in the "center" of the Space Mouth, the Space Mouth will unwillingly regurgitate planets it has previously eaten. Anthropomorphic animals TBA. Examples *Ross *Tammy *Beaver Boy *Perry *Tilman *Sharrie *Ricky *Inventor Sloth *Catnip *Fred *Cotton *Diane *Bill *Muffins *Gray The Shrinp Clothing Please note that minor clothing items shouldn't get listed. Bagel's hat '''Bagel's hat is a hat that Bagel always wears. The hat design is similar to the design of a cowboy hat. John's bowler hat John's bowler hat has an interior bigger than its exterior, which is logically impossible in real life. In the first episode of The ACS, John takes out a rocket launcher he had been concealing inside his hat. It is unknown how John acquired this hat but the only time where he is seen without it is briefly in the first episode of The ACS, also. In the second issue of The ACS Forthcoming, John's bowler hat makes a brief cameo where G-Guy and Rachel are seen giving it to Collector. Cool Dude's glasses TBA. BrandoCorp Specialist Lab Coat TBA. MattBoo's hat While MattBoo still lived as Steven Bouvier at King Boo's Mansion, a fellow Boo gave him his well-known hat, feeling sympathy for him not wanting to look alike with the other Boos. MattBoo owns more copies of his hat that he uses if an older hat is damaged or ruined. At times, when necessary, MattBoo can use a number of his seemingly endless collection of hats as an attack to enemies, or his using hat as a source of strength and energy. At times, his hat is known as a security possession to go through the day or an inanimate associate to his happiness. Rumor has it that his hat is what keeps him stable and sane, yet strong and confident. MattBoo can sometimes remove his hat when appropriate but is a rare occurence as his hat separates himself in similarity with his own kind. Toys MasterSSKirby TBA. Technology Resurrect-tech TBA. BoomWatch The BoomWatch is a phone/tablet/watch that Dr. Boom always wears. Items The Gem Of Stupidity The Gem of Stupidity is a powerful gemstone that made it's debut in The Epic Animals Epic Movie. The gem's main purpose is to keep Derryl, the God of Destruction and Stupidity, trapped inside the gem so that he couldn't cause anymore destruction. In order to keep Derryl trapped inside, the gem was seperated into two pieces. If the two pieces are combined together, Derryl is able to escape. If used correctly, the user of the gem is able to use the gem as a weapon, as the gem absorbed a little bit of Derryl's powers. It was believed to be destroyed in ''The Epic Animals Epic Movie, ''however, the gem was actually transported to the Sod Universe, with Derryl inside it. Category:Lists